The Moment that Changed Everything Series
by darkgirl3
Summary: Dean and Cassie are together, they are happy, but what happens when they invite Sam into their bedroom one night. This is a series. Read and Review.
1. The Moment that Changed Everything

**Dean, Sam, Cassie Celebrate**

**My beta was Matchmaker131. I do not own anything that you see here. **

**AN: I posted this at first at my profile, but only got couple reviews there so i decided to post here see what the turn out is. It is not complete i'm still working on this and all my other stories too. Thanks for all the reviews for my other stories. Enjoy Read and Review. **

Dean came into the bedroom holding a bottle of vodka with Sam behind him carrying a six pack beer and some tequila; they'd only just arrived back from another hunt. Dean had wanted to celebrate the victory and the fact that Cassie had gotten a promotion at work or rather she'd gotten two jobs. One was as a book editor the second the head editor at the paper.

"Time to celebrate," Dean said as he poured a shot into the glass he held in his other hand.  
He put down the bottle then downed the shot. Sam handed him an opened beer while Cassie watched with a curious look on her face. Dean drank the beer down in only a few full swigs.

Afterward he jumped on the bed with Cassie and claiming her mouth.  
Cassie smiled into Dean's mouth, a she pulled him to her. She didn't even think about the fact that Sam stood behind them near the doorway as he watched. All she wanted was to feel Dean's hands on her. He was her husband and despite her good fortune, she had been concerned about him when he was gone away.

Sam didn't look away from them. Dean finished the kiss with a swirl of his tongue in Cassie's mouth.  
"Like what you see Sammy?" Dean asked with a smile as he pulled Cassie back to him and smiled at her before he kissed his way down her neck.  
Cassie moaned at the feel of his lips on her skin. She had gotten used to Sam being around though him watching the way he was now with his hand on the front of his jeans was not like him.

"I think Sam wants what we got or rather what I got, mind if I share you?" Dean asked as he leaned up to remove her shirt.  
"What?" Cassie asked with surprise in her voice  
"Dean you're already half drunk, ignore him Cassie, he had two pitchers of beer at the bar before we left, and I had to drive," Sam said.  
"Why are you asking if you can share me?" Cassie asked her husband as Dean continued to grope at her.  
Dean eyed Cassie's lace bra before he reached around to remove it.

"Sammy said he likes you, and not just as his sister in-law, he saw you in the shower the other day and wanted you," Dean said.  
Sam blushed he had told Dean that as a joke, he really never thought he would take him seriously. His brother could be such a Jerk at times.  
"Ignore him Cassie, he's drunk."  
"Let's play truth or dare then," Dean said sitting up, "I say I go first and I pick you Sammy, and its truth, you're in love with my wife, right?" he asked.  
Sam grabbed the bottle of jack from Dean and swallowed, "Truth," he said as he saw Cassie's look of surprise, but her response surprised him and his brother.  
She raised her eyebrows up then grinned.

She got up and walked over to Sam. He didn't flinch as she pulled his head down and he met her half way. He groaned as she licked his lips playfully but once he opened his mouth she tucked her tongue in his mouth. She pushed her hands in his long silky hair as he reached to pull her up off the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed.

Dean couldn't help, but watch he was turned on by the sight. He did the only thing he could think to do and that was to remove his clothes.  
"Strip," Dean said as Cassie landed on the bed.  
Cassie kicked her feet out and the landed on Sam's legs as he watched her.  
"You do it," she said to Sam who knelt down to do her bidding.  
She stopped him before he reached for her panties, "No, Dean does that."  
Dean jumped off the bed then moved Sam aside with a wink, "Yeah Dude there are some boundaries," he teased his brother.  
Sam smiled as he disrobed while Dean pulled off the lacy underwear Cassie wore. They were soaked and Dean grinned at his woman.  
"Oh Baby are we making you HOT?"

" Sammy, get your ass on the bed," Dean said though he didn't wait for Cassie's reply as he went to the closet and grabbed something out of it.  
When Dean returned he asked the question of the night, "Are you two all in for this? It's now or never."  
Cassie looked at Sam who lay awkwardly near her on the bed, "I'm in."  
Sam nodded hesitantly, "We don't have to do this," he said as he looked over at Cassie.  
"It's okay Sam, don't worry," she said, "Right Dean."  
"I can tell you I am not drunk though I have had a lot to drink, this is something that could be good for all of us."

"I'm in front, you're behind, here's the lube you're going to need it," Dean said handing it to Sam.  
Dean got back on the bed before he claimed Cassie's mouth as he let his hand go to her left breast while Sam waited quietly as he watched them. His erection had become painful from all that was happening. Cassie moaned as Dean continued to hold her mouth to his. Dean pushed her back onto the bed. Sam moved to the other side of Cassie looking at his brother before he bent his head down capturing Cassie's mouth as Dean took her breast into his mouth. Both their hands rested between her sex. Dean pushed two fingers inside her finding and stroking at her G-spot while Sam stroked her clit almost absentmindedly as Dean kissed her other lips.

Cassie wasn't sure which brother set her off, but she came crying out their names. The pleasure was something she'd never experienced before it was better than she could have ever imagined. She held to Dean as they continued to manipulate her over sensitive spots till she was whimpering. Dean smiled down at her he knew she'd never done anything kinky before.

He had though, once before. He'd gone to see Sam at Stanford and it had ended with Sam, and Jessica having sex. It had always been something him and Sam did but never spoke of again.  
"You want more?" Sam asked breathing into Cassie's ear.  
"God yes," she moaned.  
"Tell us what you want," Dean said as he kissed her stomach, "You have to tell us, we want to make you feel good."

Cassie moaned, "I want you both," she said reaching to bring Sam to her again.  
"Like this?" Sam asked reaching for Dean hoping his brother didn't flip on him. Sam pulled Dean up to them before leaning into Cassie, "You want me to kiss him or you?" Sam asked her.  
She looked from one to the other with glazed over eyes.

She moaned at the offer, she'd experimented once before with a friend, it had been so erotic that she'd done it few times after that. It wasn't what she meant for them though she wanted Dean but since Sam was in the mix now and Dean agreed then she had permission to desire them both. She planned to take complete advantage if Dean was drunk then this night would never be repeated.  
"No," she said looking at Dean, "I want you both on me and in me, I'm tired waiting."

Dean smiled reaching down between her legs to make certain that she was still dripping wet. He knew she wouldn't be able to stand on her knees the whole time so he moved to the headboard before she joined him. Sam kneeled behind them. Cassie slowly sank onto Dean's large member as he let him hold her to him. She felt Sam behind her moving closer till he was touching her too. He kissed her neck then traced her find with his long fingers, he wanted her to get used to his feel before he did something that they could never take back. Cassie leaned slightly away from Dean to let Sam know she was okay with what he was doing to her. He moved his attention to her waist as played with her breasts then her stomach.  
Several minutes went by until Sam opened the tube of lube and moved back to put some on his erection then leaned down to put a dab in Cassie's other opening. He could feel her tense up against his finger. He went in slow and gently.

Dean made her moan as she rode him. It wasn't long before he had her crying out his name and cumming. He kissed her claiming her breath as Sam got into position. Dean said as he kissed her neck, before Sam took his claim.  
"Don't be shy Sam," she teased pushing against Dean's chest then running her nails over his nipples.  
"That feel good?" Sam asked making her move down on Dean again.  
"If it hurts let him know," Dean said massaging her stomach as Cassie rest her head on his chest.  
"It burns," she said looking up at Dean with a smile.  
"Won't us to stop?" he asked.  
"No," she said looking up, "It feels good in a naughty kind of way."  
They waited till she was adjusted before Dean moved first to bring her up some before they both thrusted into her making her cry out in pleasure, "Won't more?" Sam asked against her ear.

"YES, fuck, yes," she said closing her eyes and leaning back into him.  
Dean got to his knees not breaking the connection holding her steady as he did so. He felt her squeeze them both before he heard Sam moan from the pleasure she was causing them.

Cassie opened her eyes again to see Dean looking at her, his eyes wide from pleasure as he had sex with his wife, while his brother did the same from behind.  
"I love you," she said before bring Dean to her mouth claiming his lips as she moved forward then backwards; she kept the rhythm up as they held onto her.

Dean wasn't sure how they really go into this position, but he knew one thing, they'd probably be doing it again. Before he could say anything else or think about anything, Cassie was pushing him back onto the bed Sam following her and before he knew it he was the one being fucked.

Sam touched her shoulder lightly when he was almost done. When he came, they all resituated so he could move from behind her. He moved to kiss Cassie on the ear before he left the bed then left the room. He wanted a shower and time to think while the other two finished up. He still couldn't believe Dean had volunteered to let him into the fun. Dean was normally very possessive of his wife. He didn't always brag about her but he gushed with pride they had a chance to settle down at all.

Dean came with a moan right after Cassie. Dean pushed her on the bed as she smiled up at him.  
"You two are quiet surprising you know that?" she asked her husband as he touched her hair.  
"I love you Cassie, this has been an interesting night with Sam," he said with a smirk.  
She bit her lip and wondered if he was already regretting what they had done.

**TBC John finds out about it next**


	2. John finds Out

** John Finds Out**

**My beta was Matchmaker131. I do not own anything that you see here. **

**AN: I posted this at first at my profile, but only got couple reviews there so i decided to post here see what the turn out is. It is not complete i'm still working on this and all my other stories too. Thanks for all the reviews for my other stories. Enjoy Read and Review. **

**AN2: What happens when John finds out what his sons and daughter in-law have been doing will everything change between them all?**

**John Finds Out  
Sequel to The Moment that Changed Everything  
Chapter 2**

It stormed all day and Cassie was bored. It had been almost a week since she'd seen her husband and brother in-law. They'd gone hunting some kind of ghost or something she hadn't wanted to know because it all scared her. She only wanted them both back in one piece. Sometimes she felt selfish but things were different now a lot different since they had all been intimate.

Now, she didn't just have one lover but two. Dean was her husband and that would never change, but Sam was hers too now. They craved one another but it was somehow normal for them since that first time. She desired Sam as much as Dean and they had said they felt the same. She pursed her lips as she considered how angry her mother would be if she ever found out. Cassie had been raised Christian and in even though in some cults what they were doing might have been accepted she was certain Christianity would call it WRONG with plenty of exclamations points. They slept in one one bed and woke up together it was just the way things were since two weeks prior when they celebrated her promotion.

Cassie looked up from her spot on the king size bed to hear her husband's car pulling into the driveway. She knew exactly what that meant before she went to meet them. She felt relieved that they made it back, happy that they would be holding her soon. She bit her lip before she checked her face in the mirror. She was flushed from getting ready for them. Her eyes were a bit glazed from pleasuring herself as she thought of them. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she went down to meet them at the door.

Sam smiled when he saw Cassie at the door wearing only Dean's hoodie that went with his sweat pants. Sam thought she looked hotter in only the one piece.  
"Hi," he said as he kissed her, "Dean is asleep and since he's always grouchy when I wake him up.  
Cassie rolled her eyes, "Then I guess we should wake him together, Sammy or you're not getting any either," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest with a barely restrained smile, "Now!"  
Sam showed off his dimples because he knew how to get passed Cassie's defenses when she decided to put up a wall.  
"Now, huh?" he asked picking her up and carrying her to the car, "Hey Dean," he said, "We're home," Cassie laughed then because she really was glad to see them, she knew the frown wasn't fooling him anyway.

Dean opened his eyes and caught sight of his brother standing beside his door then he saw Cassie sitting on the hood with only one item on her that barely covered her assets. He got hard just thinking about what they were going to do, even though they really needed to eat first. He got out the car and smiled as he eyed his wife. She was still sassy, stubborn and beautiful like the day he met her but nowadays she glowed.

Dean knew it wasn't just sex that made Cassie smile he thought it was the attention she received or maybe just the freedom they all felt. If Sam lived with them and they had a hands-off policy for him Dean thought it would be hard for all of them. He loved his brother and his wife and liked that they were able to express that. There were times that Dean was alone with Cassie and Sam was also, their home was a place of love and appreciation. It was something many people would not understand but he didn't care.

"You sure know how to greet us," he said before he kissed her as she sat on the hood. She wrapped her legs around him as she leaned up to meet his lips with hers. Sam took the moment to grab the things from the Impala and head inside.  
"How about we get inside, I got something for you," he added as he ran his hand under her hoodie, "I think you're going to like it too."

Dean helped her down off the hood then led her toward the door before he say Sam was gone already. He had been so lost in exploring his wife's mouth he hadn't noticed the Giant had gone on ahead. He smiled to himself. His stomach grumbled as the thought of eating hit him again.  
"Cass do we have anything we can eat quickly?"  
Cassie turned to him, "Why quickly?" she teased, "I'm not going anywhere."  
Dean picked her up and put her over his shoulder as she laughed aloud on their way in the door.

"SAM!!" Dean yelled from the kitchen as Cassie prepared the plates with sub sandwiches she had bought earlier and chips.  
Sam came back down stairs with a frown, "What's up?"  
"We are going to eat first because I am starved and Cassie insists she is not going anywhere. We can do her when we are done," he said with a smirk as Cassie rolled her eyes again.  
"Great, I am up for a sandwich."  
Cassie laughed, "You are always up for something."  
Sam grabbed her close for a hug as they all laughed at the joke.  
"She is right Sammy you um do tend to be up a lot."  
"Don't be jealous Dean," Sam said as Cassie kissed his forehead before she went to sit down in the chair across from them.  
"Dude, so not jealous," Dean said with a smirk before he bit into his sandwich.  
Cassie said down with a grin to enjoy her food. She knew Dean wasn't jealous it was all good fun.

When they finally went upstairs a half hour later Sam got the bag he'd gotten at the store, "I'll go clean it up," he said watching as Dean and Cassie groped at each other against the wall.  
"Soap it up good Sammy," as he kissed her again, "you want me to tell you what we got?"  
"Surprise me," she said as she sat on the bed before she took off the hoodie , her nipples were already hard from her earlier masturbation.  
"You started without us again didn't you?" Dean asked already knowing the answer to his question, "Are you wet for us?"

"Dean," she moaned as he pinched her nipples, "don't stop," she groaned as he continued what he'd started. She didn't hear Sam come in the room he was silent.  
"You like that don't you?" Dean asked, "Then you'll love this," he said taking one the things they'd gotten and putting it over her nipples, "you love handcuffs I thought you'd love nipple clamps," he said slightly tugging on the small chain while she moaned with the pleasure and pain that raced through her body.  
"Told you she'd like them," Sam said with a smile  
"Hey, I'm the one that thought of it," Dean said as he watched Cassie.  
"Stop talking and fuck me already seriously I'm not getting any younger," Cassie said before Dean pulled her into up to him claiming her mouth roughly the way she liked it.

"You are ours, " Sam said pushing her against the wall when Dean let go of her mouth. Dean was in between the wall and Cassie. She could tell that he was harder than he'd been before.  
"Oh Dean I love this," Cassie said kissing Sam as she ground her rear into Dean's aching erection."  
"I want watch," Dean said groaning as he held Cassie to him.  
"Fine by me, but then I get to watch you two," Sam said as Dean picked Cassie up, "oh and Cassie, Dean got new play toy,"

Cassie watched as Sam pulled his clothes off before sitting on the bed, Dean was still behind her. "I want you to look at me," Dean said, "naughty little girl," Dean said pulling on the nipple clamp chain.  
"Dean," she moaned before Sam got up and picked her up, "Sam, what..."  
"Shh..." they both said with smiles before Sam took her to the bed.

Dean sat down on the bed after taking his clothes off. He watched them as Sam kissed her again. It was something he'd become accustomed too. He wasn't sure why but he liked to watch them, maybe he was a pervert but it turned him on to see it. Dean placed the cock ring on himself so he wouldn't cum before he was ready, and that wasn't until he was buried inside his wife. Cassie smiled over at Dean as Sam nibbled on her neck. She moaned for him to encourage him on.

The three Winchester's where upstairs and didn't hear the door open as John Winchester came in the house. He went to the kitchen to get something to drink; he'd started living there when the boys had left again. It was the arrangement he was there when they weren't and gone when they were there. He just hadn't found a hunt yet.

"SAM," Cassie screamed out from upstairs making John freeze, he grabbed his gun and ran upstairs, but what he found would stay with him for many days.  
When John walked into the bedroom, Dean was in front of Cassie while Sam was behind her; both brothers were playing with her nipples.

"What in the hell is going on?" John asked making the lovers jump.  
"Shit, dad get the hell out," Dean yelled not stopping what he was doing to his wife.  
John left as quick as he could not even think about what he'd just seen. He couldn't even believe that both of his sons were having sex with Cassie. He was shocked that Dean was sharing and that Cassie would allow this.

"I think that one of us should go talk to him," Cassie said cuddling up to Sam as Dean paced back and forth around the room.  
"Cassie, our dad just saw that, I'm pretty sure that he's too freaked out to see us right now," Sam said to her, "Dean, can you stop that."  
"Sorry," Dean said sitting down on the bed, "we have to tell him something, maybe he'll understand."  
"Dean," Cassie started, but Sam cut her off.  
"He's right we gotta talk to him, before he thinks that Dean and I are having sex too," Sam said.  
"What?" Cassie asked.  
"This one time Dean and I was at Stanford, we," Sam said pointing at Dean, "had sex with my ex, Jessica," Sam said, "one the girls taped it and dad somehow saw it and thought it was us two having sex then Jess and us,"  
"Oh and really?" she said with raised eyebrows, "maybe we should discuss that later I mean if you two want to share that information."  
"Yeah," they both said before Dean left the room.

Cassie grabbed her clothes and went with him after getting dressed. When they arrived in the kitchen they found John drinking the whiskey. "I don't even want to know," he said looking at them.  
Cassie looked at him, "John, I know what you're thinking, but it isn't like that, I love them both,"  
"I said I don't want to hear this, I need time to process it all ."  
"Dad," Dean called after as John left the room.  
"I don't think he'll understand, Dean," Cassie said tears running down her face.  
"He'll understand because I love you and if he wants be part our family..."  
"Dean, stop if he doesn't accept us then its okay, but he is in our lives," Cassie said  
"I don't care Cassie,"  
"We do," Sam said back, "just let him have the time Dean," Sam said pulling Cassie to him.  
It was one of the reasons it all worked when one man didn't understand what was happening with her or them the other always did. It balanced their relationship out.

TBC


	3. Dean and John fight

**John and Dean fight**

**My beta was Matchmaker131. I do not own anything that you see here. **

**AN: I posted this at first at my profile, but only got couple reviews there so i decided to post here see what the turn out is. It is not complete i'm still working on this and all my other stories too. Thanks for all the reviews for my other stories. Enjoy Read and Review. **

******John and Dean fight**  
Chapter 3

Dean paced for several minutes as he watched his father outside. John walked around his truck then got inside and slammed the door. Dean could see as his father slammed his hands on the steering wheel but the man didn't leave he just sat in the vehicle. Dean glared at his father whom he had never learned to hate but had always loved despite the way John had treated him as a tool. He was always just an instrument for his father to use to get his blasted revenge.

Cassie came up behind Dean to put her arms around him. Dean leaned into her embrace. She was the person in his life that he would not allow to be hurt. His dad had hurt Sam with his demands and rejection but he would not allow him to ever hurt his wife.  
"Baby, it's okay, we know that we love each other. Your father doesn't have to accept us."  
Dean turned into her embrace, "I love you so much," he said before he kissed her.  
Sam watched from kitchen door.

Sam had been afraid their father would found out about their arrangement and disapprove but he and Dean had sworn to protect Cassie. They wanted her to feel loved above anything else. Neither of them would tolerate John causing her to feel guilty or to be upset. On the other hand, Sam hesitated to go out to face John because when Dean did go talk to their father someone would need to take care of Cassie.

It had been almost two hours and John was nowhere near okay with what he had seen and he was not in the mood for explanations. He'd been in his truck listening to the radio to a song that had been played at his and Mary's wedding. Just thinking about how she would react to the situation made things worse. Yet he did not know how his deceased wife would have taken it. He wondered if she would have been more liberal than him. She was always very giving and open to new things. She thought people should make their own decisions.

"That's it I'm going to talk to him," Dean said as he got up, but Sam wouldn't let him out of the house, "Sammy get your giant ass out my way or I will go through you."  
Cassie moved from the chair where she sat thinking.  
"Hey I'm going out to talk to your father. You two stay here," she said and was out the door before either of the guys recovered.  
Dean was the first to race out behind her. Cassie rolled her eyes as she faced him but he stopped her with a hand on her arm.  
"Dean I will be fine," she insisted as she ran her hand over his jaw.  
"Okay but I am going to be right here," Dean said as he heard the door shut behind him which meant Sam was outside also.

Cassie tapped on the passenger door even though she knew John was staring right at her.  
"What is she doing?" Sam asked as if it were all a mystery.  
Cassie turned to both of them, "Go back inside please."  
"No."  
"No."  
Cassie sighed, then climbed in the truck as John opened the door. She sat down then closed the truck door again.  
Sam and Dean stood outside the vehicle and waited.

"Cassie I do not want to hear what you have to say," John said.  
"That is too damn bad, John Winchester, I was going to apologize because you found out the way you did, but now I do not care what you think. You need to respect that we are all grown-ups. We have rights to do as we please in our own house. You respect that or move on," Cassie said as she reached for the door handle but John touched her arm.  
He sighed, "What you are doing is wrong," he said before she pulled up the handle and jumped out of the truck, "That is your opinion," she added as she walked pass Dean and Sam to go toward the house.

"We need to talk," both John and Dean said as Cassie walked away.  
"Fine, I go first," Dean said, "I don't give a damn what you think I will behave in my house any way I see fit."  
"You'd better stop this before it gets out control, I will not have any son of mine doing this, it's against everything," John said  
"Really, you're not religious Dad so don't even start with me about that, I mean you don't know anything about me. Since I married Cassie she has changed my outlook. I actually am realizing that God exist dad, sure it sucks about mom, but she made that deal and I do not like it and it killed me when I found out about it, but I will not turn my back on Sam or Cassie. You have no idea how we all stand together yet you want to direct our paths in something that works for all of us. That is bull," Dean said  
"I don't give a rat's ass about what you two do, but Sam needs to find another woman, I do not like you two sharing and doing this, it's immoral."  
"You seriously need to leave morality out of this, I will not stop, you can either like it or leave," Dean said  
"I wasn't telling you Dean, that was an order," John said back.  
"I don't take orders not from you, anymore, and if you do not accept my life then get the hell off my property," Dean said, "I will not have anyone hurting my family and that's what you're doing, you're hurting my brother and my wife, we have free will dad, so do you."  
"When I come back this better be over," John said.  
"NO," Dean yelled, "you come back here telling me what to do then so help me I won't hesitate to kick your ass,"  
"I said I want this over and I mean it," John yelled as he got out of the truck, walked around to face Dean, and got in his face.

Dean was getting angrier by the second and he couldn't help but feel like his family was in harm's way somehow. John didn't see the punch coming nor did he expect it, but Dean did clocked him in the face.  
Sam and Cassie watched from the back door. Neither of them moved to help John, they were all upset that John would dare to come into their lives and try to make unneeded changes.

John cupped his jaw looking at Dean, "I told you to leave, I don't need a person that judges me or my family," Dean said, "next time I won't stop at just a punch."  
John was surprised he'd never thought that Dean would punch him. The blood trickled down his mouth from his nose. The look on Dean's face told him to back away but he didn't.

Dean blocked his dad's punch before getting in another good one himself. This time, Sam ran out to stop it, but by the time he got there John was on the ground and Dean was over his father as he glared at him.  
"You come back here without calling first and I will do something I've never thought of before, I'll put buckshot in your ass," Dean said while Sam pulled him off.  
John didn't say anything else as he got in his truck then sped off and out of the driveway. Sam knew that it wasn't over, but the look on Dean's face told him not to say anything at the moment.

TBC


	4. Cassie's Pregnant

**Cassie's Pregnant  
**

**My beta was Matchmaker131. I do not own anything that you see here. **

**AN: I posted this at first at my profile, but only got couple reviews there so i decided to post here see what the turn out is. It is not complete i'm still working on this and all my other stories too. Thanks for all the reviews for my other stories. Enjoy Read and Review. **

**Cassie's Pregnant  
Chapter 4**

It had been almost two months since Dean and John's blow up and it was taking the toll on everyone. However, Cassie hoped things would look up again after her announcement.  
"Sam, Dean we need to talk about something," Cassie said as she sat down at the kitchen counter as they were about to have lunch.  
"Okay what is it?" Sam asked her a bit anxious about what she could have to share with them.  
"I went to see the doctor yesterday and I don't have the stomach flu," she said as she watched them both for a reaction.  
"That's a relief," Dean said with a smile, "now you can drink again,"  
"I want be drinking for at least nine months."  
"What do you mean Cass you loved it once?" Dean said.  
"I don't think that I should do it because it turns out I'm pregnant."  
Sam was the first one up to give her a hug and a kiss that proved he was happy. Dean was in a state shock till Sam nudged him, "That's wonderful baby," he said before giving her a quick kiss and leaving the room.

-----------

"I'm guessing he isn't happy," Cassie said with tears in her eyes before she also left the room too run up the stairs.  
Sam groaned before going after her, he could kill Dean later. He reached their room where Cassie lay on the bed crying into the pillow. Sam got on the bed to pull her to him. "It's okay," he said holding while she cried.  
He knew it was bad if she was crying that just wasn't the women they loved, "you can tell me what's wrong, you know," he whispered in her hair.  
"Dean doesn't want me anymore, he's never around and when he is he doesn't touch me. You and I are the only ones that have shared this bed in a week. I just don't understand him; he shuts us out and acts like he doesn't want to touch me,"  
Sam held her, he knew he had to talk to Dean, and there was no way he would allow Cassie to feel rejected. "Dean doesn't hate you Cassie, trust me,"  
"Then tell me why he has not come near me, I thought we were all okay with what was happening. Sam now I wander if he has changed his mind," she said as she looked in Sam's eyes.  
"I am sorry Cassie my problem isn't with you or Sam," Dean said from the door, "I'm just I'm still mad at dad okay? The way he left, he didn't give us a chance," Dean confessed sitting at the edge the bed, "I'm sorry I have been distant I'm just sorting out lotta stuff, baby, but don't ever think I don't love you or desire you," Dean said.

-------

"Then stop being a fucking asshole and show her that," Sam yelled at Dean, "you can't not just go weeks without loving her, she has feelings you know."  
"Sam I'm okay," Cassie said trying to stop the fight, before it got out of hand.  
"No, he's being a dick and you're right he hasn't been in this bed for a week, till you really mean it you're not allowed back in here. You can't just say that you don't intend to hurt her," Sam said, "she's got feelings and she's pregnant, so step up to the plate for once in your life."  
"Once in my life, don't even talk to me about stepping up to the plate when you yourself couldn't tell Cassie how you felt till six months ago, so shut up," Dean said back, "you don't get to tell me how to love my wife,"  
"I do because she is the woman I love too," Sam said back.  
"Stop fighting," Cassie said, "I love you both okay, and the baby that I'm carrying could be either one of yours," she said, "This none traditional relationship means that it's a tossup for who fathered the baby I am carrying. I don't want us to lose ourselves so much that we neglect the love and mutual respect we began with. "  
"I know that," Sam said, "but he's being an ass to you," Sam said as he all but ignored Cassie's words of pleading.  
Cassie shook her head.

-------

"Yeah, well I'm used to him being an ass, have you met yourself on your cranky days you're not a picnic either, but like I said I love you both," Cassie said.  
"I'm sorry I just walked out of the kitchen, Cass," Dean said moving to her other side to pull her close for a kiss, "No matter who is the father we'll always be here," he said sliding his hand under her shirt in an attempt to take it off, but he was stopped.  
"I don't feel good right now, maybe later baby," Cassie said with a small smile.  
"Okay how about we sleep right now and later, we can celebrate this," Sam said kissing her before pulling the covers up.  
"What would I do without my favorite Winchester's?" She asked curling into Dean, while pulling Sam to her back.  
"You won't need to find out," Sam said in her ear.

TBC


	5. Sequel to Cassie's Pregnant

Sequel to Cassie's Pregnant

Cassie was almost five months pregnant now. Dean and Sam had decided that they would only hunt in the surrounding areas and wouldn't go any farther than one state over. Dean was at the moment still sleeping, he'd gotten a concussion on the last hunt after getting thrown against a tombstone and he'd finally been able to sleep after Sam made him stay awake for twenty-four hours to make sure he was okay to sleep.

-------

Cassie went into the bedroom to check on him and found him still under the covers with them pulled all the way up to his head, she could only see the top his head with little hair sticking out. He'd gotten mad at Sam saying he was a blonde and dyed his hair black the month before and Cassie liked it. However, she wished he'd go back to his normal sandy blonde hair. It didn't seem like Dean, but she still loved him. She'd talked him out of the green and orange he'd almost dyed it, they said it would draw way too much attention to them and he'd finally agreed, settling for the raven colored he had now.

-------

Cassie got in the under the covers with him pulling him to her. Sam had gone to get some supplies and food they were out of. Cassie started rubbing Dean's back since he was laying on his stomach. She could feel the cuts and scraps that he had on his body from the last hunt and she wanted to tell him to not hunt, but decided she didn't want to fight with him today.

------

"Don't stop," Dean said when she pulled her hand away from his back, "that felt nice,"

"Bet it did," Cassie said, as she continued to rub his back, "You have some new cuts, did Sam take care of them?" she asked.

"I told him I'd let you do it, then I passed out while ago," Dean said, thinking it was just an hour later.

"Dean, it's noon, you slept all night and day," Cassie said, "Sam and I slept in the other room to give you the bed, you needed it. Don't worry, I had good night sleep too, so don't worry about it,"

"I guess the time went fast, I didn't mean to sleep this long," Dean said as he moaned when she let her hand go down farther inside his boxer-briefs, "that feels good, if my head wasn't killing me I'd have sex with you," he told her.

-------

"Do you want some aspirin?" Cassie asked him as she moved he hand back up to the scar that he'd gotten two months before when he took a knife to the back. Sam had gotten him to the hospital just in time, and luckily didn't remove the blade from him.

"I'll live, but if I could get those lips on mine, I'd be forever grateful," Dean said as he rolled over.

Cassie lay on her side before she let him pull her into a kiss. It lasted a few minutes and was the first they'd had in a couple days. "You gotta stop running off on me and getting hurt I'm going to get you," Cassie said as she kissed his neck.

"Sorry, I thought I had the situation under control, but it surprised me from behind," he explained as he turned his head to the side letting her have better access to his neck.

------

"Sam told me what happened, I don't want to fight with you Dean, I just am asking you to be more careful," Cassie said running her hand over his chest and stomach.

"I'll try," Dean said rolling them over and straddling her waist, "You're more beautiful than when we left," he said as he kissed her while he unbuttoned her top. He pushed her shirt off her shoulders revealing she had no bra on. Dean leaned down capturing her left nipple sucking and nipping at it as she held him there. It had been almost a month since they'd been gone and he needed to hold his wife.

-------

Cassie held him to her as he pleasured her, she sucked in breath as he suckled at her nipple making her arch into him. He moved to her other breast leaving a path of wetness in the wake as he kissed her.

"Dean," she moaned holding him to her as she arched up again. They'd found that her being pregnant turned her body on in more ways and they took full advantage of it.

"That's my name," he said as he teased her neck licking and nipping at the side of it till she was whimpering and he could see the traces of the forming hickey from his works.

"Please, I need you baby," Cassie said wanting him to move down to where she really wanted him to be.

-------

"You have to tell me what you want baby, I can't read your mind," Dean said as he kissed and licked at her stomach and the growing baby bump that was finally showing. They'd found out she was carrying twins, which was nice because Dean and Sam were the father of one each.

"Lick, please," Cassie said as Dean licked the roundness of her stomach making shivers go through her.

"Where, how, you have to tell me or I won't know," Dean said with a smile as he went back up to kiss her, he claimed her mouth and had he breathless in no time.

"Pussy, slow," Cassie said feeling as Dean moved his hands down to her maternity skirt and pushed it up to her waist.

"Still that tells me nothing, guess I'll have to do it my way then," Dean said with a grin as he moved down pushing her legs up and apart before he opened her up to his view, "You're soaked baby, and it's all for me," Dean said before he licked her missing her clit by half an inch.

------

"Dean," She moaned as he pushed his tongue into her opening and back out, "Don't stop," she said closing her legs around his face and holding him in place.

"That's more like it," Dean said as he suckled at her clit and made her moan again, "now let's see if I can get you even more wet," he teased as he blew air on her damp mound.

Cassie knew he was doing it on purpose, but she could only whimper when he held her clit between his teeth as he licked it up and down till she was squirming and moaning out his name. "Dean, oh god yes,"

Dean smirked before he went up to her lips kissing them before he pulled her tongue into his mouth before he pushed inside of her, he couldn't bare to wait another moment to finally be home.

-------

Sam got back few minutes later and wanted to see if Dean was awake yet, but when he heard them he decided to give them some privacy. He'd had time with Cassie in the last few days since Dean hadn't been able to. He smiled before he went down stairs to make them lunch; Cassie had taught him how to cook and not burn it. Dean had already known and had tried to teach him, but it didn't end well so Cassie taught him instead.

--------

Dean slowly thrusted into his wife as he kissed, her making her moan into the kiss as he moved his hands up and down her sides giving her what she deserved.

Cassie rolled them so she was on top sitting on him as she rocked moving forward and back as Dean held her to him.

"I love you," Cassie said as she felt her body giving in to the pleasure.

Dean pulled her down as he thrusted up into her before he kissed her. "I love you too," he said as he felt her cum around him.

"Cum for me," Cassie said against his ear as she nipped at his neck. The cool air she breathed on him mixed with the pleasure he felt was his undoing.

-----

Dean and Cassie came down stairs half hour later showered and changed as they hugged each other. Sam was standing over the stove about to set the table.

"Good you two are down here, Dean, can you grab the yogurt, I made us a fruit salad while the pizza casserole bakes," Sam said as he moved the fruit bowls he'd made to the table.

Dean grabbed the yogurt and milk since Cassie had removed the alcohol from the house while she was pregnant. Sam and her had out voted him on the topic so he'd caved. The only thing the had was milk, juice, and Pepsi, which Dean had bought since the milk didn't like his stomach for the last two week while they had been on the road.

------

Dean sat beside Cassie, with Sam on the other side of her; they hadn't once argued about sharing her, it came natural to them. Sure they still had to hide from public since they usually got stares if they both were hugging or hold Cassie.

"I got everything you wanted, but they didn't have your ice cream so I got Hershey's Strawberry Cheesecake ice cream since you like that too," Sam said, "oh and I got your prescription, they finally got it in for you Cass," Sam added before taking a bite of the strawberry.

"Damn, these are better," Cassie said, she'd been craving fruit and chocolate lately so they had stocked up on both items including the bread and juice she loved.

"Glad you like, I found it one town over, I got them the day before we got back," Sam said as he placed his hand on Cassie's leg.

------

Dean smiled, he knew that Sam was good with the food and all the healthy stuff, he'd let him take care of the food and items Cassie could drink while she was pregnant. He was taking care of the nursery, the crib and all the furniture that they had decided they'd build by hand. Sam was good with that sure, but they'd divided the tasks out so they could do them without butting heads again.

They didn't fight over who had her at times, because they both loved her, they sometimes had disagreements on who should do what when it came to the baby and her needs now, that was the main reason they'd divided the tasks out.

"I found the wood for the crib, I just got to get Bobby to pick it up since we don't have a truck," Dean said, not saying a word that their dad still hadn't called them not even to say if he was alive, or to give them a hunt.

-----

"I'll call Bobby this afternoon, I'm sure he'd be happy to get it," Cassie said before kissing Dean's lips which had strawberry juice on them, "sweet, and good," she said, "just like you two," she added.

Sam smiled, he loved Cassie, but he was glad that Dean didn't feel like he had to fight for her, he'd told Dean straight out if it got weird that he'd let Cassie decided what happened and they'd work it out. He hadn't told Dean that he loved Cassie just like Dean did, and that he'd but his heart and soul into the relationship.

--------

"He called last night," Sam said remembering the voicemail he'd gotten, "he said he was stopping by tonight, I can call him see if he can't grab the wood before he gets here," Sam told them about to get up.

"After we eat," Cassie said, "You know the rules, no phone calls while we're eating, it's family time," She added.

"Sorry, I forgot," Sam said giving her a kiss to say he was sorry.

"Yeah don't you know the rules, bitch, no phone calls, no sex on the table, and no alcohol till after the babies are born," Dean teased his brother.

"Jerk," Sam said.

"Behave boys, or I'll tie you to our bed and see who cums first from a blow job," Cassie said with a grin.

"Well, I think you'd have to catch us first," Dean told her before he got up to get some water.

--------

Sam saw Dean's grin before he came back to the table. Sam kissed Cassie before Dean pulled her hand behind her back kissing at her neck as he held her hands so she couldn't hold them.

Cassie moaned as she felt Sam undo her button down shirt. "Why you got a bra on Cass, you know we're horny when we get back," Sam said, "just one more thing we have to remove from you," he said as he unhooked her bra and pulled it down.

Sam looked at Dean before they grinned. They both went for one of Cassie's breast making her moan as the licked and sucked at her nipples. They'd learned to do few things at the same time, which was something that Cassie loved. She got pleasured twice as much.

------

"You love that don't you," Dean said, "you love when we take you by surprise," he said kissing her lips as Sam moved his hands down, "but you see, you're just going to have to wait till we're done before we finish making you wet," he said kissing her again.

Sam went back up kissing her before Dean sat her back on the stool properly. "Don't worry, we'll make the wait worth it," he said.

------

It was fifteen more minutes before they finished eating, but Dean and Sam pretended like they didn't know what Cassie was talking about when she asked if they were going to finish what they started with her at the kitchen table.

"We don't know what you're talking about Cass," Dean said as he laid on the couch his feet hanging over the back of it and his head on the cushion.

Cassie went and pulled his boots off tossing them to the floor, "You better go and change the oil in my car if you're not going to finish what you started then," Cassie said.

"Then why did you toss my boots?" Dean asked, "I need them,"

"I never said it would be my actual oil or my actual car," she said with a grin.

"You little vixen," Dean said before he got off the couch and went after her, "uh, Sam you coming or what?" he asked.

"Yeah," Sam replied before he smiled going after his brother and lover.

------

Dean and Sam couldn't believe they'd gotten duped. Cassie had them both handcuffed to the bed and was at the moment sucking and licking at Sam's hardening member. She'd placed the cock ring on Dean till she could get back to him. She was alternating between them both as she pleasured them.

"Cass," Sam moaned arching up, but he wasn't going anywhere.

"You two fell for the trap, so it's time to pay the piper, which is me," Cassie said with a grin before she crawled up Sam's body and kissed him. She hadn't noticed that while she was pleasuring her lovers that Sam had helped Dean out the cuffs. It wasn't till Dean was moving to her that she realized what was going on.

"You know you shouldn't have left those keys out time we had these out," Sam said before Dean pulled Cassie back into his arms putting the cuffs on her this time.

"Sammy's right, I mean Cassie, you know we can't resist you like this," Dean said before kissing her neck as he ran his hardened member over her bottom, "It's been while since we've had you like this, I think that lube would be perfect now," he said before he let Sam hold her up as he took the lube out the night stand and took the cock ring off himself.

-------

Dean removed the cuffs from Cassie before he slowly slid inside her. Cassie moaned as she let Sam kiss her. "Just breathe baby," Sam whispered as rubbed his hands over her back.

Dean went slowly he didn't want to hurt her as he finally pushed all the way in. Sam smiled when Cassie moved again. It felt good to be the way they were at that moment. Cassie pushed forward then backwards into both of them. Sam moved to a sitting position never once breaking the contact he had with Cassie.

-------

Dean held Cassie to his chest as Sam moved first they had a rhythm to this and they knew it by heart now. Sam went first till Cassie was so close she was about to cum then they kissed her till she wasn't as close to the edge. Dean would do the same, before repeating just kissing her, then they'd both go till Cassie was crying out there name as she went over the edge.

------

Sam kissed her as Dean thrusted in and out making her moan. "Dean," Cassie moaned as Dean started moving his hand over her clit making her arch into Sam. They couldn't wait anymore they needed her and they didn't hold back. Cassie cried out in pleasure as she felt Sam hit her g-spot as Dean was thrusting in her from behind filling her and stretching her more than she'd been lately.

"Do you like it Cass?" Sam asked her.

"You like when we fuck you in both ends?" Dean asked as he kissed her neck as he moved his hand down her body.

Sam pulled out before thrusting back in and he felt as Cassie came around him. She pushed him on the bed so he was laying flat on his back as Dean came with her so he was braced against her sides as he thrusted in and out.

--------

Cassie moaned as she felt herself cum again before she was even finished with the one that Sam had taken her on. Dean turned her head and kissed her as he spilled himself into her. Cassie pushed back till she felt Dean stop, she couldn't move any more and her body was humming. Dean slowly pulled out lying on his side as he pulled her to lie between Sam and him.

------

"You two need to come home a lot more, or not leave at all," Cassie said as she pulled Dean's hand around her stomach.

"We decided that from here own till the twins are born we're not leaving," Dean said, "You'll have to put up with us," Dean said.

"I think I can deal with that," Cassie said as she gave them both a kiss before laying her head on the pillow, "I love you both, and if I ever lost you, I don't know what I'd do without you both," Cassie said as she fell asleep.

--------

Dean and Sam fell asleep as they held her between them, they loved her and they'd never do anything to hurt her.


	6. The Sonogram

**AN: I found different sites about this, some said yes and then some said no; however in my story it will be possible for what happens to happen so no telling me it cannot happen. It is fiction and my playground, thank you, and please review. I own nothing my beta was Matchmaker131 you rule.**

Dean and Sam weren't sure anymore if they wanted to know who the father of the twins where. It could be either one, they weren't thinking that it could be possible that they could each be the father of one. Cassie had read so many websites on it, half saying yes the other saying hell no, so at the moment they decided to wait and find out.

Cassie was sitting in the kitchen ready, she had to go for her doctor visit and they were going to find out the sex of the twins. Dean handed her a bottle of water as he sat beside her. "You ready to find out?" he asked.

"Yes and no, I wan to know if what we're having then again I don't, I'm conflicted," She explained opening the bottle, "You want to know, Sam wants to know, but I don't," Cassie said.

"I could always get her to tell just Sammy and me," Dean said.

"No, I want to know if you two want to know, it is only right, I'm just glad our doctor understands our relationship," Cassie said with a smile. The doctor was actually a family friend, who herself was having the same kind of relationship that Dean, Sam, and Cassie was, except she was having it with a guy and a girl. Cassie didn't mind. She didn't want to see Dean and Sam do that, but she wouldn't condemn it everybody had their own free will to do as they chose and that was the way it should be. Why should people judge when some did worse than that, she was already wound up from previous conversation with a friend on the phone three days earlier. They had found out about what Cassie was doing and had pretty much blessed her out. She'd given the friend a piece her mind before hanging up on them. She had every right to do as she liked, it was her home, her body, and her life nobody else's.

Sam came down and that's when they left. Dean drove letting Cassie sit beside him as he held her hand. Sam was in the back, while they all talked about baby names. All three them decided they'd chose two names each first and middle, then put the names in a hat and pull them out. Which ever came out would be the winners, and then they'd decide which they liked the best. So far they had Cheyenne, MaCayla, Melisa, Melinda, Addison, Madison, Nikki, Jessica, and Gabby for first names and then another set for middle names. The names would be Patricia, Marisa, Ariel, Mandy, Kristy, Kris, and/or Briana.

It took fifteen minutes for them to get there and another fifteen to be called back. It was yet another fifteen before the doctor came to see them. She was smiling as she entered the room seeing all three of them.

"Good morning, I'm glad you're all here," She said, "It shouldn't take too long for us to get this done. I want to do a full physical first then I'll do the sonogram," She said.

"We'll wait over here," Sam said pulling Dean to the two chairs that sat near the other wall. That way they wouldn't be in the way while everything was going on and the doctor wouldn't have to hunt them down in few minutes.

Dean was little impatient with everything, but in no time they were ready to see the babies. Dean sat beside Cassie while Sam stood beside his brother; it took couple seconds before they could see them. They looked little, but that's how babies where going to be on the screen. The doctor said she'd print them each a copy before they left as she showed them the sex of the twins. Dean smiled when he heard one was a boy. He was happy that they were both healthy, sure, but he was hoping for a boy, he wanted a girl too, but there was a big chance he'd get one or the other. He secretly wanted them to be both his, but with Sam and him having sex with Cassie back to back like they had done for the month she'd gotten pregnant it was unlikely that they'd get both each.

Sam was glad that they had a girl inside Cassie too, he was hoping for the little girl to be his. He knew Dean wanted a son and a daughter, but he wanted one to be his at least one, he knew it would be too cruel if they were both his. Dean, even though he openly shared Cassie with him, would never be the same if they were both his and he knew that. He didn't mind however, if they were both Dean's. Dean sharing his wife was more than enough; a child with her was an added bonus.

Cassie was taking it all in, but secretly she wished that both her lovers could have a child. She knew Dean would be heart broken if they were both Sam's but Sam wouldn't be if that happened with Dean. Neither of them knew that she wanted this for them. She thought it only right, however, that didn't mean it would happen that way.

The doctor handed them all pictures and they were happy. Afterwards they went out to eat and talked about names some more. They had been told they had to wait till the birth to find out who the father was. They agreed so many times they wouldn't say anything. They all had different plans about the babies and what they wanted them to be like. Dean just wanted a healthy child, he didn't care either way now, he knew he was getting either a boy or girl that was already set now. Sam wished for the healthy child and he wished that they were either both Dean's or at least the boy was. Cassie wished the same as all them on the healthy child, but she wished that her husband and lover would get a child a piece it was fair that way, and she wished they were the same sex, but that wouldn't happen.

"What do you want to do today?" Dean asked her, "Rent movies, go to a movie, go shopping for clothes?" he asked as they ate their lunch.

"I want to go and pick out few things for the twins, we should pain the room dark blue with dark red trim, those colors are for both girls and boys," Cassie stated as she took sip of the water she was sharing with Sam.

"Okay, Sam and I are almost done with the cribs we just need to but the stain finish on them," Dean explained as he took sip his own drink.

"Okay, you two can do that tomorrow; my mom is coming to visit. The fact that she unlike a certain person, didn't judge us was a miracle. I want to show her few things, because she wants to buy us something,"

"Okay, if she wants to get us a basinet or even a diaper genie that'll be fine," Dean said.

"Well, my friends want to through us a shower next weekend, I told them you two had to come other wise I wouldn't go," Cassie said.

After the huge blow up with a friend Cassie really wasn't in the trusting mood lately, she wanted either Dean or Sam, or both with her at all times. Cassie hadn't told them yet that John had finally called her; he'd told her he wanted to come visit them. Cassie had told him point blank that if he dared say one bad thing about, towards or against them, then he'd never be aloud near their child. She had told him she was pregnant and that she wanted him in his grandchildren's lives. However, it was up to his behavior weather his present's was constant or once a year.

"We need to talk about something else," Dean came out and said.

"What?" Sam asked him.

"Dad, apparently somebody didn't tell us, but he called last night," Dean said looking towards his innocent looking wife, "yes that is right, Cassie Winchester, I heard you talking when I went to get something to drink last night," he said when she looked shocked.

"What, he called?" Sam asked looking towards Cassie, "What did he say, what did you tell him?"

"He said he wanted to be a part of our lives, he didn't say he was sorry, but I know he had to be," Cassie said.

"Cass, it could be a fake ploy," Dean said, "I don't want him near this family till I'm sure that he is hundred percent that he wants to be apart of our family," Dean added.

"I told him that if he wants to come back, he cannot say anything bad towards or about our children or us," Cassie explained, "he does and I'll kick his ass myself pregnant or not," she said with a smile when Dean laughed at that thought.

"I don't think he should have any rights to see them," Sam blurted out, before he could stop himself.

"Sam," Cassie said, "Maybe we should give him a chance,"

"I agree with Sam, I mean he was a freakin' asshole the last time we let him near us," Dean said, "I don't think he's earned the rights to see us or his grandkids when they're born," Dean told her.

"He's coming tonight," Cassie said, "I'm sorry okay, I told him I'd let him at least see us,"

"Why?" Dean and Sam both asked her.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me," Cassie said to Dean who was more than pissed he was angry, "I'm pregnant and I don't need your shit,"

Dean got up and walked off not saying anything to her. Cassie knew it had come out wrong; he was only trying to protect them. The hormones and mood swings were killing her, and they were putting a strain on Dean and her the most. They were both hardheaded, stubborn and Dean wanted to protect them all.

Sam pulled Cassie to him before she could start crying, he knew she would if he didn't, one the things she hated about being pregnant. She was snapping easily lately.

"He'll be fine," Sam said, "Dean'll come around, he gets it, but he's too upset, you know how he feels about dad right now,"

"Yeah, he doesn't even claim John has his dad," Cassie said, "I want them to make up, I want John around, but I don't want him at the cost of hurting Dean. I thought things would be fine, I guess not," Cassie said.

"I'll go talk to him, if you're okay," Sam said.

"No, I'll go, I'm the one that said John was coming," Cassie said before getting up and going to the Impala that was parked in the lot. Dean was sitting on the hood the car.

"I'm not in the mood," Dean said when she sat down.

"Well I'm sorry, but you will listen," Cassie said, "I said yes because I thought that maybe we could work things out. That maybe he'd see things our way now since he will have grand children," she said.

"He won't see it that way, I almost got a girl pregnant once before, he told me to give the kid up, I was so glad that she wasn't pregnant," Dean said, "I couldn't have given my child up, I wouldn't do that,"

"Neither would I,"Cassie said, "Let's give it a try; we can even have a signal if things are going bad, had she added.

Dean agreed before kissing her and they went back inside to finish the meal they were having.

**Three pm**

John Winchester pulled up at his daughter in-law and sons' house that afternoon. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to do this, he still was not happy with it, but he knew if things didn't go over well then he'd be banished for good. He got out the truck and went to the door knocking on it. Cassie, who had told him to come while Dean was gone to town for something so that Sam and her could talk to him, opened the door. She knew that a fight would start right off if Dean was the one to answer the door.

"Come on in," She said opening the door all the way, "We need to have a talk before Dean gets back here," Cassie said.

Sam came in the living room after he'd saw his dad pull up. "We got rules if you're staying here," Sam said.

"Rule one, do not under any circumstances mention, bring up, or piss Dean off about the last time you were here," Cassie said.

"Rule two," Sam started, "Do not say one word about our living situation, or arrangements," he said.

"Rule three," Cassie said, "We do what we want when we want, do not tell us to get a room, this is our house, and if you hear something that sounds like where having sex, DO NOT COME IN THE ROOM," she said raising her voice.

"Rule four, You do not under any circumstance start a fight about our lives, it is our lives, we live the way we want, you have no say so, and rule five," Cassie said before she let Sam finish.

"DO NOT," Sam said, "Come into our bedroom, or on the second floor this house between the hours of 6 am till 9 am, or 8 pm till 1 or 2 am, you will not like what you see," he said.

John took in all the rules, or as he thought laws of the house. He didn't know what to think, but he wanted to be around and by the looks of things Cassie could deliver any day now.

"Okay, they seem reasonable, I can live with them," John said.

"Good," Dean said as he came in the living room, he'd heard the end the conversation, "I got two more for you, do not go in the garage and do not tell us how or what to do when it comes to hunting cause things have changed on that too," Dean said before he sat in the chair that Cassie was sitting on the arm of. He let her set in his lap.

"Fine," John said looking at the way that Dean and Sam where both protectively close to Cassie. He knew if he tried one thing to hurt her, he'd never have a chance to defend himself. He was sure his sons would choose their wife and lover over him. They already had technically if he'd thought about it he would saw it sooner. The Winchester's where protective over their family, and would die for the people they loved.

Cassie, Sam, and Dean sat watching John as the clock stuck four clock, things were going to get rocky from here. Nothing would really be the same after John stayed round for a while.


End file.
